


Worst Behavior

by WritesMinelli



Series: Hexas Hold 'E̶m̶ Me [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesMinelli/pseuds/WritesMinelli
Summary: Eda Clawthorne gets very clingy when she's sickI wrote this in 40 minutes to cope with my food poisoning lmao don't be too harsh on me
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Hexas Hold 'E̶m̶ Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Worst Behavior

A pair of pale white hands reached out from under a blanket, immediately followed by heterochromatic eyes peeking out from under the cloth, flinching at the harsh sunlight before pulling the blanket back up and resuming their spot in the darkness.

Eda groaned, closing her eyes and pushing her face deeper into the comforting blindness of her nest. She had been sick plenty of times in her life- more often than others, she assumed- partially due to the curse. But even in those uncomfortable moments, she had her magic to help with making medicine and fetching things downstairs.

Now she had nothing.

The helplessness that Eda swore she would never feel began to sink in, causing a burning sensation in her eyes. Her magic was gone, her head felt like someone was hammering it from the inside, her muscles were stiff and shot, and now- on top of it all- she was crying. 

This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was supposed to be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. She was supposed to be strong, to be feared. She was supposed to be a mentor.

As if on cue with her thoughts, there was a small knock at the bedroom door.

"Eda? I made breakfast! All by myself this time!"

It was almost nauseating to hear such a cheerful voice so early in the morning, well, either that or the mention of food.

Don't get her wrong, the witch loved Luz's cooking. 

It was a nice change of pace when the girl accidentally threw something highly poisonous into the soup because it reminded her of an Earth vegetable.

More than once. 

Eda didn't mean to ignore the human, but she just couldn't bring herself to answer- let alone make her way downstairs. Luz was a sweet girl, sickeningly so at some times. Eda knew that if she answered, the clever little girl would notice the teary edge on her voice and insist that she be told what was wrong. 

She wasn't hiding anything by it, she was just making sure the student didn't worry. She was completely in the right to make sure that Luz didn't make a martyr of herself for Eda's sake.

At least that's what she told herself, rolling over and propping her knee up in an attempt to make the stiffness in the joint fade. In an hour the kid would be listening to some boring Hexside teacher lecture about the proper rune pronunciation. And then the older witch would be free to moan and gripe about her situation. But as for this exact moment, Eda was content to close her eyes, roll her ankles, and focus on anything but the tear streaks making their way down her cheeks. She tried to focus on King and Luz's conversation to ease the pain, but she couldn't pick out a single thing that they had said. 

At one point she could catch the sound of Luz laughing. She had smiled to herself at that.

Giving up on hearing what was happening downstairs, Eda instead chose to draw her attention to own breathing patterns. She imagined a light spell in her chest, starting out at nothing. But slowly, as she breathed in through her nose, it became a small ball of luminescence, growing larger the deeper she breathed. Releasing the oxygen through her mouth, the light dwindled- fading out and starting again. 

In for 8.

Out for 10.

She enjoyed the feeling of floating as she shifted back into a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Something warm brushed against Eda's face softly, pulling her out of her sleep. Refusing to open her eyes, the drowsy woman chose to instead press herself further into the object.

_ So warm… _

She hadn't realized how clammy and cold her skin was until she felt the contrast against the warmth at her cheek. Grabbing the source of the heat, she pushed it closer to herself, letting her head loll to the side against it. The witch's sharp ears began to twitch as she picked up a buzzing white noise. Centering in on the sound, she was able to discern the dialogue.

"-ou okay? Eda?!"

The older woman's eyes shot open at the urgency that she could hear spilling into her witchling's voice. Turning around to face the girl, Eda noticed her nose was only a few inches away from the other's. 

She also realized that the warm thing she had been holding like a vice was Luz's hand.

_ Ah. _

"Whassa matter, kid?" 

Eda slurred, releasing her grip on the girl in vain, Luz pressing her hand back against the woman's forehead as soon as she was let go of.

"You're burning up!"

The younger practically shouted, prompting the witch to sit up on her elbows. 

"Nuh-uh,"

Eda denied, scrunching her face up as the air hit her bare shoulders.

"I'm actually  _ freezing." _

She stated matter-of-factly. 

The witch punctuated her declaration by sticking her tongue out before trying to grab the edge of the blanket and pull it to her chest. Her hand slipped upwards as she lost her grip, the lack of balance causing the woman to faceplant against Luz's collarbone. 

"You're warm…"

Eda mumbled absentmindedly, bringing her arms up and around the student and continuing to dig her nose into her apprentice's neck. 

Luz reached up and cupped the woman's face, the damp skin practically burning her fingertips with fever. The other arm reached around, resting itself on stark white hair. Luz tried to run her fingers through Eda's hair for a moment, but her hand found itself getting ensnared by tangles and sticks every few centimeters. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

Eda's full weight pressed against her witchling, trying not to cry from the pounding sensation echoing in her body.

Luz holding her to her shoulder, her tanned cheek pressed to pale hair, trying not to cry from seeing the witch so vulnerable and in so much pain. 

Yes, they stayed like that for a while. But it was over far too quickly for Eda's taste.

Holding her shoulders in place, Luz adjusted Eda's weight so she was leaning back onto the pillows. The older woman  _ whined _ , her arm shooting up to grab brunette's tunic- attempting to pull her down in bed with her. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry,"

Luz shushed gently, unraveling Eda's long fingernails from her cowl, releasing herself from the Owl Lady's grip,

"Let me run and take off my uniform real quick, and then we can stay home all day, okay?"

Uniform?

_ Ah, shit. School. _

Eda had forgotten about that part.

Throwing her hands up over her head, the witch groaned before squinting her eyes and bringing a bony finger up to point at Luz.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna tell you something I thought I would never say in my life. You need to go to school."

Luz gasped dramatically at the declaration, bringing her wrist to her head in a faux faint.

Era rolled her eyes, a small smile forming across her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. If you don't go today, who will annoy me with seemingless useless knowledge and stories of shenanigans with their dweeb friends tonight?"

A particularly nasty ringing noise chose that moment to embed itself in the older woman's ear canal. She cringed and folded in on herself, prompting a concerned reaction from the younger girl. 

"Eda, I-"

"Save it. I've been taking care of my own sick days since before you were born, okay? Now you need to go to school before you're late."

Eda hadn't meant to be short with the girl, she had little patience in the state she was in and she knew if Luz asked to stay one more time she would lose all resolve with the girl. Hell, even now she was on the edge of changing her mind and letting the girl hold her in her lap all day. 

"Okay."

Luz responded flatly, running at the door and disappearing beyond the frame.

_ Shit _ .

Eda groaned to herself. She didn't even get to say goodbye. Pushing out her bottom lip, she pouted as guilt pooled into a deep part of her chest. 

Hearing the bedroom door open again made her flinch- pulling the woman out of her self deprecating thoughts.

"Okay…"

Luz repeated, slower this time as she approached with a ball of black fluff in her arms.

"I'll leave, but you have to let King watch over you while I'm gone." 

Eda snorted at the request. She agreed, but only because she knew the little demon would spend the day sleeping and playing with his stuffed army.

"Alright, alright."

The witch threw her hands up in a mock surrender that prompted a smile from her witchling that was so full of pride that it made Eda's heart jump into her throat. 

Practically skipping, Luz crossed to the nest, plopping the small demon in her arms down into her mentor's lap. King gave a small "nyeh!" before walking in a small circle and falling back asleep on Eda's skirt. 

The silver haired witch smiled fondly, looking up from him to her apprentice who was on her way out the door.

"Luz, wait!"

She called out, stopping the young student dead in her tracks.

"There's something I forgot to tell you, come here."

Bright brown eyes shot up at this, Luz wringing her hands in excitement as she made her way to the nest.  _ A witch secret! _ She thought, squealing internally.

"Yes?" She asked, standing over her mentor.

"Come closer."

Luz dropped onto her knees, leaning in next to Eda.

"Closer."

Quirking her eyebrow, the brunette complied.

"A little closer."

Their noses were an inch away from each other. At this point, Luz had to almost cross her eyes just to get a clear view of the witch in front of her.

"Perfect."

Eda smiled before grabbing both sides of her witchling's face, pressing a quick kiss to her temple and ruffling her hair. Luz giggled before wrapping her arms around Eda's slender shoulders and returning the favor. 

A quick beeping from the purple phone in the student's pocket broke up the heart-wrenchingly domestic moment.

"Oh, shoot! I gotta go!" Luz half shouted, standing up and brushing herself off quickly. Throwing a quick smile over her shoulder, her eyes twinkled at the rumpled up mess in the nest that was her mentor.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too- make sure to be on your worst behavior for me today."

"No promises!"

Eda chuckled at the sing-song voice her apprentice used as she ran out the door.

Taking her place against the pillows with King in her lap, the witch hummed to herself, wondering how she had gotten so soft.

And why she enjoyed being soft so much.

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone else, though.


End file.
